Oboeteiru? Oretachi No Taisetsu Na Iwaku
by SaphSoul
Summary: Jack, Yusei, Kuro as kids in the foster care of Martha. Before Kiryuu comes in and before Team Satisfaction is established.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back with yet another fic! _Oboeteiru? Oretachi no Taisetsu na Iwaku_ means Do You Remember? Our Important Past. So I guess these are the memories of Jack, Yusei and Kuro. Jack, Yusei, and Kuro (Crow) are younger; all of them are in the foster care of a woman named Martha. This is before Kiryuu came along and before Team Satisfaction. Unforgettable

-Saph

* * *

"Yusei! Yusei, where are you?" Martha called as she looked around outside.

"What is it, Martha?" Jack asked, he had just came back from taking a walk in the woods and found Martha, their foster mother, outside calling.

"Oh! Lunch is ready, but I can't find Yusei or Kuro anywhere!" Martha cried. Jack smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." He smiled "Just keep lunch hot, okay?" He stated and walked off, leaving his foster mother to go back into the house.

He knew where to find Kuro, the little red-head was always in the treehouse, playing around with the little kids. Yusei was another problem. It wasn't that he was hard to find, no, Jack knew where to find his younger half-brother. The trouble was getting him away from that place. The younger boy was always tinkering with some new gadget or his laptop and he was almost never parted from either. This pattern had repeated itself for the three years that they had been living together. Jack was the only one that had a hope of persuading the boy to leave his work; and if that failed, which it usually did, he was the only one strong enough to pry him from the garage. Jack grinned in hopes that he would have to carry the smaller boy away. Kuro always got a laugh out of the sight and Yusei would swear that his pride had been damaged because of it.

"KURO! OI, KURO!" Jack shouted up a tree. He wasn't fooled, the tree was no ordinary tree, because in its dense foliage it hid a large platform that usually housed many children and a small teen, Kuro and his band of children.

When he got no reply Jack decided to tease his youngest sibling. "Martha said that lunch was ready. I'm going to go get Yusei, if you don't come down you'll miss it!" He laughed for effect. There was a rustling from above as a small red-head jumped from the branches. Even from that height the youth somehow managed to land on his feet. "Let's go!" He cheered. His actions sparked a round of 'Kuro-nii-chan!' from above as many little children whined for him to return.

"Sorry kiddies! No more for today!" Kuro teased as he made a face and sprinted away from the tree as though his life depended on it, which it probably did seeing as he had just angered more then a dozen kids. Jack laughed as he kept pace with his youngest sibling, both racing to get their third.

* * *

_It's almost complete! Just a little more! _A small, dark-haired boy with yellow highlights was in deep concentration. He was in the midst of creating a new program, one that would hopefully allow his laptop to run 10x faster. _Now to enter the commands, I can't screw this up! _He thought in anticipation. His hands quivered a little as he slowly typed in the command key. This part was crucial; one typo could make his entire computer crash.

"Yo, Yusei! Whatcha' up to?" A voice inquired as he felt his laptop being taken from him.

"AGH! KURO!" Yusei complained as he managed to steal his precious laptop back from his annoying little brother. Kuro just grinned in response.

"I tried to save your laptop, but I guess you'd rather it get destroyed…ALONG WITH YOU! NOW JACK!" Kuro shouted as he leaped back, barely avoiding getting crushed as Jack leaped from behind them and tackled Yusei to the ground.

"ACK!" Yusei cried, hugging his laptop for dear life, praying that the sudden movement did not jostle the computer. The two boys bounced and rolled on the hard ground, one holding the other and the other holding the small device. Kuro just stood there, trying to stay upright as he burst into laughter.

As they bounced Jack hugged Yusei tighter, he didn't want to hurt the boy, who was terrified by now.

When the two stopped rolling they both pushed the other off and sat there gasping. Yusei hugged his laptop closer, afraid of what Jack and Kuro would do if he let them get their hands on it.

"Hey," Jack's deep voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Jack was serious now, he had expected Yusei to get mad and yell after their little tumble, but the youngster just sat there, cradling his stomach, or so it seemed. Jack moved closer, intending to help his little brother, but when he touched the small boy he let out a scream and aimed a punch in his direction.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Yusei screamed, cradling his laptop. Jack saw this and broke into a grin. He got to his feet and prowled around the helpless boy on the ground.

"WATCH OUT!" Jack shouted as he pounced.

* * *

The end of chapter 1! What will happen? Will Jack land a hit on Yusei? Will Kuro die of laughter? What will become of Yusei's precious laptop? What about the lunch Martha made for them? Find out, only in Oboeteiru? Oretachi No Taisetsu Iwaku!

-Saph


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I got a few people setting this to story alert, please leave a review!

-Saph

* * *

"That was so not fair!" Yusei cried as he took a bite out of his sandwich, glaring across the table at the blonde, Jack. "You weigh at least twice as much as me!"

"Yeah? Well it's your own fault for being such a wuss! You should build your body, not those gadgets!" Jack shouted.

"Now, now! Boys, stop shouting and eat!" Martha yelled, hitting each boy on the head with her wooden spoon.

* * *

Flashback

Jack pounced on his younger brother, baring his teeth like a tiger after it's prey. Yusei didn't have a prayer; in a last-ditch effort to save his laptop he held it out and accepted the full weight of his older brother.

"AGH!" Yusei cried as he felt the weight of what felt like two semi-trucks crush his small body.

Away from the two of them Kuro stopped his laugh attack, having heard the painful cry. He ran to his brothers and pushed the blonde off of Yusei.

The two brothers sat there, glaring at each other with Kuro in between. It was only when Yusei's stomach growled that they remembered lunch. Even after this Yusei still tried to stay in the garage with his computer, it took both of them to pry his hands from his laptop.

End Flashback

* * *

"You're a freaking light-weight! How long has it been since you've eaten!?" Jack exclaimed, trying to mask his concern for the youth.

"N-none of your business…" Yusei countered, knowing that it had been at least three days since he had left his garage. Jack saw this and made a mental note to watch Yusei more closely. The dark haired boy was different from him or Kuro, he would get so engrossed in his work that he would forget to take care of himself. This wasn't the first time that he had skipped meals. Jack remembered the times when he had to carry Yusei back home, the latter having passed out from hunger. Kuro and him were never like that. Kuro couldn't last 5 hours without something to eat and Jack could mask his discomfort under the cold mask he always wore.

"Hey, Kuro, give me back my laptop!" Yusei yelled. Kuro had taken his laptop hostage, threatening to destroy it if Yusei didn't eat.

"No." Kuro teased, waving the small device in the air away from Yusei. Jack laughed, Yusei was trying to grab his laptop, even being a year older then Kuro he still was no match for the red-head.

"Shut up and eat!" Martha screamed, silencing the three boys.

* * *

Yusei flopped onto his bed, staring at the walls of his unfamiliar room. He normally slept in his garage, having dozed off in the middle of fixing something. The only times he really remembered sleeping in this room were the times Jack carried him back and forced him to sleep, those times were painful; Yusei shuddered at the memory. Jack would sit on him, rendering him unable to move, and would threaten to stay that way unless he went to sleep. Jack had a harsh way of doing things…Yusei yawned. _I guess I'm more tired then I thought. _He quickly dozed off, smiling in anticipation of tomorrow. _Kuro better give me back my computer tomorrow, or I'll whack his head in with a wrench._

* * *

The end of chapter two.

-Saph


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third Chapter of Oboeteiru? Oretachi No Taisetsu Na Iwaku. Man, the title's so long! Ah well, please review! I hate it when people just set the thing to story alert and just read the thing without any feedback! Sorry about the rant, but even if you have nothing much to say, a little 'good job' or 'how cute' or something would be really nice. That being said, please review, and enjoy the third chapter of Oboeteiru? Oretachi No Taisetsu Na Iwaku.

-Saph

* * *

The sun rose on a new day, setting the birds off and chirping. The sound woke a young blonde from his slumber. Jack rolled over and shielded his eyes from the abundant amount of sunlight streaking through his curtains. He got up and walked to the window, smiling at the beautiful day ahead of him. It was when he looked out the window that his hopes of a peaceful day were dashed. He saw Yusei walking away from the house, into the woods, undoubtedly heading back to his garage and solitude. Jack didn't like that. It was such a nice day out; he was planning on taking his two siblings to the beach to play; anything to get Yusei away from solitude. Jack sighed as he went to get dressed, not sure if he was happy or mad that he would have to pry Yusei from his work again.

* * *

Yusei peeked around a tree, he knew Jack all to well from past experience. He was looking for possible traps and/or contraptions that would prevent him from spending the day in his garage. He had snuck into Kuro's room earlier and taken back his laptop, making sure nothing was ruined he decided not to bash Kuro's head in. Kuro hadn't even noticed, he was still snoring away, even after Yusei removed the laptop from its place under his pillow. The only trouble was Jack; he was smarter, sharper, and more cunning then the red-head. Yusei would have to stay on his toes.

* * *

A piercing bleating sound added to the snoring in the small room. Under the covers a small red-head was still snoring. He didn't know why he bothered to set the alarm clock, it didn't work; he would only get up when Martha came in to shut off the damn thing and mess with him until he got up. _That damn thing is getting annoying! _Kuro thought as his arm came down, hard, on the alarm clock. The blow did nothing to silence the thing and soon Kuro was forced to get up and shut it off. He stretched after he successfully shut the thing off. He smiled, today would be a good day, Jack had promised to take them out to the beach, the other children were coming, and to top it all off, he had Yusei's laptop as leverage to blackmail him into coming! It was right under his-Kuro stopped grinning as he directed his gaze to his pillow, the laptop was gone. _Crap! Yusei's gonna kill me! And so will Jack! _Kuro frantically flipped his covers and pillows around, praying to God that the laptop was still there. All he found was a slip of paper underneath his pillow. He picked it up and squinted at the tiny writing on it. _'Sucker' _It read. There was a small drawing of Yusei on the corner with his tongue sticking out. Kuro crumpled the note, making a mental note to mess with Yusei, the boy had started a war.

* * *

Martha got up and went to check on her three boys. Jack was already up and was walking around, and she knew that Kuro would need some forceful persuasion before getting up. Yusei was an early riser; he was probably already gone, back to wherever it was he had set up his work. Martha smiled and went down to start breakfast. Word had reached her ears of Jack's plan to take them all to the beach, she wasn't about to let them off without a good breakfast.

* * *

"Kuro, I'm gonna need your help again." Jack stated as he ate his bowl of cereal.

"Why?" Kuro spoke in between large mouthfuls of cereal, earning him a hit on the head with the dreaded wooden spoon (A/N beware the spoon LOL!). "Yusei run off again?" He asked as soon as he had swallowed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Jack was mildly surprised; Kuro should have still been asleep when he saw Yusei sneaking out.

"He took back his laptop." Kuro stated continuing on his bowl of cereal, if he was gonna get killed, he might as well finish his food.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled, standing up, ready to pummel the red-head. "How could you let him? That was our only advantage!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah. I know! Don't you think I've already beat myself up enough?!" Kuro spat. Jack settled back into his chair and sighed.

"Okay. How do you know you didn't just lose the thing?" Jack asked. Kuro rummaged around his pants pocket for a while before showing Jack the note. Jack studied the note for a while before commenting. "Yep, this is Yusei's printing." Jack crumpled the slip of paper and stood up. "Let's go." He stated. Kuro finished his breakfast and followed suit, the two thanked Martha before they left the house.

* * *

Haha! Yusei's in for it now! What horrors await him when Jack and Kuro catch him? Will the three ever get to the beach? I don't want to give anything away, but I'm leaning towards them tying up Yusei and dragging him to the beach. Will the poor laptop be taken hostage again? Find out only in Oboeteiru? Oretachi No Taisetsu Na Iwaku.

-Saph


End file.
